


Poisoned kiss

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony regrets sleeping with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned kiss

Tony woke up from a feverish dream, disoriented and anxious. He couldn't remember his dream and soon forgot about that. He had bigger problems, he remembered suddenly, as something black on the pillow next to him caught his eye.

He could put the blame on alcohol and loneliness, although it sounded so pathetic. Loki appeared out of nowhere, without a word of explanation and casually flirted with Tony. That day everything that separated them did not matter. Surprising himself, Tony kissed Loki, lightly, just to see what would happen. They might fight or make love and both options were tempting.

Tony rubbed his eyes and groaned silently. It was a mistake, a terrible mistake. He knew already there was no way he could forget about that night. The taste of Loki's lips, the cold touch of his fingers, breathy moans, Tony shook his head but the memories were still too fresh. His skin marked by Loki's teeth and nails would never heal. It had never been that satisfying and pleasurable before, the thrill of reducing a god to a shivering, gasping mess was unique and no one could give Tony what Loki offered him so generously. That was a problem because Tony had no intention of continuing that undefined thing. He couldn't afford losing everything he had worked for, it wasn't just the matter of his credibility. What if Loki was going to take advantage of him to get access to his technology? Even of Loki's intentions were benevolent, plenty of people would do anything to ruin their hypothetical relationship. It was safer, easier not to start it in the first place.

Loki stayed the night. He got what he wanted and yet he didn't disappear. Perhaps he needed something more than release, maybe a good sleep in a safe place, without waking up scared that Thanos had found him at last. Loki lay inches away from Tony, they didn't cuddle and yet Tony felt awfully guilty for giving Loki the wrong impression. He should have kicked him out right after the sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why people keep subscribing to me but thanks, that's very flattering.


End file.
